Voyeur
by persephone2
Summary: Sam offers some observations about Josh and Donna


Title: Voyeur (1/1)  
  
Author: Jane Morrison  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.   
  
E-mail address for feedback: LUCKYJ50@aol.com   
  
Archiving permission: Sure! Just let me know where so I can visit.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please!! It makes me very, very happy  
  
Summary: In my perfect world, Sam never left the West Wing. In this ficlette, Sam offers some observations about Josh and Donna. .  
  
Notes: Thanks to Christine :). She knows why!!  
  
~~ Voyeur~~~  
  
Sam's POV  
  
It's late night in the West Wing. Everyone has gone home except me, CJ, Josh and Donna. But then again, Josh and Donna are always here late. I think it's their way of dating without dating, if you know what I mean. I've watched them do this crazy dance for four years now. I like to watch them, I don't know why. It's just something I do. Maybe because I've never known anyone with a relationship quite like theirs. There's something there that can't be denied, much less defined. They are, without a doubt, the king and queen of *snappy repartee*. I know I've nearly snapped my neck a time or two trying to follow their conversations.   
  
But the main thing I see with Josh and Donna is the ultimate trust they have for each other, and to me that's always been the basis for a great relationship. The electricity between them is always palpable, no matter what the circumstances. There's this intimate feeling to almost every exchange between them, and it's evident even when you can't hear what they're saying. Something about the way their heads just naturally lean toward each other, and the soft, almost conspiratorial tones of their voices when you can hear what they're saying.  
  
I've seen him watch her walk away from him, his eyes lingering on her for much longer than is normal. I've seen the forlorn look in his eyes, what I perceive to be this yearning to call out to her to wait, come back, tell her what's in his heart. But I know Josh. And he's afraid. Afraid she'll reject him. He's been rejected before, and he's been hurt, but her rejection would hurt him so much more. And so he keeps quiet about his feelings. I've seen Donna too, when she doesn't know I'm watching. Her expressions speak volumes. And I know she loves him, too.  
  
Anyway, I digress.  
  
I'm walking toward Josh's office to say goodnight, but I stop in my tracks at the sight I see. He's sitting at his desk, and Donna is behind him, rubbing his shoulders. A simple, non-sexual thing, right? I'm not so sure. Josh's head is leaning back into her chest, resting between her breasts, his eyes closed, a look of total bliss on his face. As she rubs his shoulders, she leans down and whispers something to him. He laughs quietly as he wraps his hands around her forearms and slides her arms down his chest. She buries her face in his neck and he turns his face to her hair. They stay that way for the longest time.  
  
I feel like a voyeur. The moment is so private, so intimate, but I can't look away. I'm mesmerized, intrigued and touched by this scene. It embodies all that is Josh and Donna. They're so much in love. I'm just not sure they know it yet. Or do they?  
  
I hear CJ approaching and I turn to her, put my finger to my mouth to quiet her. She looks at me questioningly. I point to Josh's office and she looks in. She whispers, though I can see she's as intrigued as I am. "Should we be seeing this?"   
  
"Probably not. Come on, let's go."  
  
"Wait. Do you think they've been holding out on us?"  
  
I ponder this. "Maybe. Should we ask them?'  
  
"No. Absolutely not." She starts to walk away, but comes back. "I mean yes. Yes, we should ask." She starts for Josh's office, but I grab her arm.  
  
"No. Leave it. If they're hiding something we'll know soon enough. Besides, if they're hiding something they've been doing it in plain sight for four years. I'm just saying."  
  
"Good point. Come on let's go get something to eat. My treat."  
  
I smile. "You're on."  
  
And so, CJ and I leave the White House and I leave my voyeurism for the night. But I'll be back tomorrow, and I'll be watching even more closely. Why do I watch? The simple truth? I want what they have. And that image, an image that speaks to me of the deepest love possible, isn't likely to leave me for a long time.  
  
The End 


End file.
